


Why her

by giveMeCoffeeOrPerish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish/pseuds/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish
Summary: As a favor, Victor let's Sugo Rei stay with him and his husband while she looks for a place to live. The only problem is that Yurio also is staying with them. And Rei-chan and Yurio are polar opposites. Can they survive the two weeks?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Why her

**Author's Note:**

> First time I made a fan fic. I hope you enjoy. There is smut on the second chapter, so hang around

I knew that I'd have to share with a girl, but not THIS girl. She was short, and had medium length Carmel brown hair. Her eyes shine green, and you could see the patches of red on her cheeks from the cold. She was nice to me. Her voice was soft when she first spoke.  
"I'm Sugo Rei, I go by either. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along." She pulled her hand out from her coat pocket, wanting a handshake. I quickly snapped out of my daydreaming and met her hand. God, her hands were cold and soft. I then realized I hadn't introduced myself to her.  
"Y-yuri. But I prefer Yurio so I don't get mixed up with the pork cutlet bowl." I said fast. What if she thought I was insulting Yuuri? But doubt went away when I heard her laugh. The noise filled my stomach with butterflies. Victor then broke into our awkward silence.  
"Did you know Rei is from America? I didn't know for a while!" She's American? She has perfect Russian. And a Japanese name. How oddly beautiful.  
"No, I didn't. You do kinda look American. But what about.." I trailed off, not knowing how to ask. She quickly gave a response.  
"My mother was American and my dad is Japanese. And I took Russian language classes. It's important to know the language of the place where your restaurant is opening." She said, with a smile on her face. Did she ever not smile? Wait, restaurant? She the opening restaurant down the road?  
"Oh, that makes sense. So you're the restaurant owner?"  
"Yup! It opens in two days. Will you be there? If not-" I cut her off  
"I'd love to see you cook! I'll be there, I promise." Had I gone over board I thought as I stopped waving my hands? She smiled and nodded. Yuuri walked into the foyer with a few bags.  
"Well, you're gonna see her cook tonight." Victor said after welcoming Yuuri with a kiss. Rei eagerly took the bags to explore the goodies. She rushed out of the room to the small kitchen. I walked over to ask what she was making, when I suddenly looked down at my cheetah print sweatpants and gray tank top. Would she think it was stupid to wear kids pajamas? Before I could leave, Victor pushed me into a chair right in front of Rei. She looked up and smiled. She put down her phone and put her jacket on the back of Yuuri's chair. She grabbed her phone and put on music  
"Do you mind? If I play music?" She asked spinning about grabbing stuff from the cupboard.  
"Not at all." Yuuri said. She smiled and flopped over so that she was almost touching her toes. What was she doing? She then wrapped her hands around her hair to make a pony tail. She flipped back out and tied her hair. She let her hands down and rolled up her white sleeves. She then focused on making a late dinner, since it was already 6:15pm. There were a lot of ingredients that I didn't recognize. I saw a can labeled "refried beans". Was she making an American dish? I was caught up in her cooking meat and mixing in a white mixture and the beans. She added about a dozen spices, and stirred. The aroma of the spices filled my senses. It had a slight kick to it. She then scooped the meat in to a really flat pita pocket. Then I watched her plop them into hot grease. After a few minutes, she pulled out golden rolls. Then she chopped a variety of veggies to create two different chunky sauces. She put two of the golden rolls and a plump serving of each topping.  
"Mexican Chimichangas with Pico and guacamole. Enjoy!" She said as she placed a plate in front of each of us. Victor said that he loved her Chimichangas, but I had never heard of it. Had she been to Mexico before?  
"Yurio?" When her voice said my name I jumped. But I think I about peed myself when I felt her (slightly warmer) hand on my wrist. I lifted my head to see her emerald eyes resting on my blue ones.  
"Is everything okay? Do you have allergies? Or not like Mexican food?" Oh God. She thought I hate her food. No no not at all. I love her cooking even though I haven't tasted it, her attitude while cooking was beautiful.  
"No, it just smells really good." Her worried expression left as she took a bite of her own food. I took a bite as well. It melted in my mouth and put some guacamole on and it was spicy enough to just make everything come together. I took bite after bite and before I knew it, it was gone and I was full. I looked around to see everyone else was done too.  
"I'm glad you like it!"

.oOo.

After Rei did the dishes she joined us in the living room while we were talking. She sat by me on the couch, because the love doves took up the two separate chairs. We were talking about skating and when we should go down to the lake.  
"Do you skate Rei-chan?" Yuuri asked. It made me mad for Yuuri thinking he could be so casual with her. I looked at Rei, expecting her to say she skates, but she just shook her head.  
"Umm no. I can't skate."  
I just about jumped up. She can't skate?!? Did she even want to? I must have had an angry face because I felt a light hand touch mine.  
"But I'd be willing to learn, if you knew someone who would like to-" I stopped her by standing up and shouting:  
"I WILL BE YOU FUCKING TEACHER IF YOU WANT MAYBE. I MEAN IF YOU DON'T WANT-"  
Her small arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me into a hug. I felt her breath lightly on my ear as she whispered: "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her waist and stayed there. Then she pulled away. I looked back at Victor who gave me a thumbs up and Yuuri who winked.  
"Are you going to shower tonight?" Victor asked Rei.  
"Is that okay? It is kinda late and I have an early morning. See ya Yurio. Good night Victor and Yuuri." She shouted as she walked to the bathroom. I decided to walk to my, err, our room and get on fresh pajamas. After getting dressed, I laid on my bed. After a few minutes, I heard a light tap on the door. Then it swung open and Rei walked in. Her hair was down and wet. Her gray shirt had a few drops of water on it. And the blue shorts she were wearing showed just enough to create a new desire in me.  
"Umm, this is awkward. Are you tired?" Rei asked while walking to her bed. She sat down with her legs crossed.  
" Not really. Are you?"  
"No. I lied about having an early morning." She said.  
"Why'd you lie?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.  
" I know Victor. He would have asked if we were dating and that would to a whole other level of questions I didn't want to reach." The way she said that so calmly made my cheeks flush. I looked down to hide it. There was silence. And then I heard steps coming to me. I looked to see Rei's face looking at mine.  
"You're all red, are you sick?" She reached a hand down to push back my bangs feel my forehead, then my cheeks. I looked in her eyes as I grabbed her hand. I brought it to my lips and left a soft kiss land there. I looked at her to see red had completely taken her face. I used my other hand to pull her waist, clearly saying I want to be closer. She obeyed and placed herself on top of me. I left her waist to put my hand on her cheek.  
"May I kiss you all over?"  
"Yes." Came her answer. I pulled her neck and her lips brushed mine. I pulled her waist closer and pushed into the kiss. I let my hand travel to her breast. With the first touch I got a little moan, allowing my tongue to get in her mouth. I felt her tongue touch mine. I let my hand travel down her body till I reached her waistband.  
"Put me on the bed."  
I obeyed and pushed her onto the bed. Instead of kissing her I started kissing her collarbone, leaving marks on her skin. I pushed one hand up to trap hers above her head. I let my other hand travel back to her waistband. I pushed past and felt the small patch of hair. I went a little farther and reached the entrance of her. I pushed one finger in.  
"Ah~h. Yu-r-rio."  
Her words made me thrust in to her harder. Pressing deeper, feeling every nook and cranny of her.  
"I want... You in...me please." Her voice came. I released her hands and sat back. She sat up with me and reached her hands up my shirt. I could feel her drawing little circles on my torso, getting higher until she finally yanked my shirt off and connected her lips with mine. She wrapped her arms around me. I slid my hands slowly up her side. I broke the kiss to tear her shirt off, then reconnected our lips.  
"Please Yuri." She said my name. Not my nickname. I spun her around and pushed her on her knees. I slid her pants down and then my own. I had had sex before, so I needed to get her ready. I slowly slipped a finger in, then two, each one earning a moan. I pushed in and out for a while until I was more impatient than her. I aligned my member with her and slowly pushed in.  
"Ahh~. More~"  
I thrusted in and out over and over. I could feel myself at the edge.  
"Y-yuri, are you close?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Can I suck you?" Her words shocked me. But I couldn't refuse.  
"Yeah." I pulled out and sat down with my legs spread wide. She turned around and looked at me. Then she nestled between my legs and placed a gentle kiss on top. Then she began licking, sucking just the top. Enough to make me crazy. She went farther with every second. And I got impatient. I thrusted into her all at once. I felt her her moans vibrate through my whole body. I released into her mouth. She pulled away, and looked at me. I pulled her that she was laying on top of me, and we began kissing again. I think we may have fallen asleep at some point, and i woke up at about 3am. I saw her comfortably laying my side, our legs intertwined. I placed a kiss on her head, then went back to sleep. Right as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a faint whisper.  
"I love you Yuri."

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be released on next Saturday.


End file.
